Many users may own and/or interact with computing devices on a regular basis. In an example, a user may read an electronic book on a tablet. In another example, the user may navigate to a new location using a map application on a smartphone. Users may even interact with computing devices while performing other tasks/activities (e.g., a user may interact with a mobile device while walking, playing a game, working on a car, shopping, etc.). As such, users may utilize various hand orientations (e.g., right handed grips, left handed grips, one handed grips, etc.) to interact with a computing device throughout a day, such as holding the smartphone with a one handed grip (e.g., the smartphone maybe gripped between the thumb and forefinger of the user), a cradling grip (e.g., one hand may be used to hold the smartphone and another hand may be used to interact with the a display of the smartphone), a two-handed grip (e.g., the smartphone may be gripped between the thumb and forefinger of the right hand and the left hand of the user), etc. Based upon the hand orientation utilized by the user, various portions of a display of the computing device may be more or less accessible to the user (e.g., the user may only be able to access a lower right portion of the display based upon holding the device in his right hand and utilizing a one handed grip). As such, users may be required to adjust their grip in order to access user interface elements that are not located within a conveniently accessible portion of the display and/or may inadvertently contact other user interface elements as a result of attempting to over extend to access a particular user interface element. Unfortunately, many computing devices may lack technology that can determine the hand orientation of a user, which may result in ineffective utilization of the user interface of the computing device (e.g., a notification may be displayed on a portion of the display that cannot be accessed by the user without changing his current hand orientation).